Secrets for a Vampire
by Saje ArmyUnited
Summary: What if Tsukune was not human and he just had a seal that replaced his supernatural memories with Human ones. Find out more as the story progresses I hope. On Hiatus
1. The secret revealed

_**Hi everyone, J here**_

_**I liked this series and I just wanted Tsukune to become a monster on his own and I came up with this idea so I just had to write it down. **_

_**Author: J**_

_**Mainly based on the Manga**_

* * *

Tsukune POV

He was changing. Kuyou is changing into something much more deadly than the form that just burnt Gin to the ground.

"So, who wants to die next?" asked Kuyou with a sinister smile.

After that everyone started to attack Kuyou but not succeeding.

Kuyou kept moving out of the way and firing a counter attack for every time that they came to attack.

'It's all my fault, that Moka and the others are in this situation,' I thought to myself.

All I could do was just watch as all my friend fall to the feet of their opponent.

All my friends now lay on the ground. I couldn't bear it any more.

tears started to roll down my eyes.

Kuyou's hand was now full with flames as if he was going to shoot a ball of fire and it was aimed at Moka. 'No More,' I thought to myself.

"STOP, please they are my friends. Please don't hurt them. I will take the punishment for being in this realm, but please just don't hurt them, please!" I pleaded thinking that the monster that was about to kill the one I loved would somehow be moved with my words.

"Wow, you really are different from humans that we have been told about. Ok I shall spare their lives in consideration of you courage," Kuyou said smiling with his hand to his heart.

I thought, 'Yes, now they won't have to suffer because of me." But that was just wishful thinking as kuyou said to me, "Is that what you think I would say, Hah, foolish human, you shall watch your precious friend suffer before you."

I was shocked at this and then he fired a ball of fire at Moka, but I was just fast enough. 'I will protect Moka, I don't want to be a burden to Moka or the others,' I thought. I then was amazed at what I did. I managed to take Moka's Rosary from her chocker as I was burning. I then started to pass out.

Everything just went black.

Just then as everything went black a shadowy figure appeared before me. "Do you want Power?" He said as I stood up. I simply answered his question with a simply 'Yes'.

Outer Moka POV

Tsukune just dropped in front of me. "Noooooooooo, Tsukuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I yelled as then I realized my Rosary was off of my chocker.

Then I switched places with the inner me.

Inner Moka POV

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TSUKUNE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

I then went to kick him and boy did I kick him, I think I may have kicked him into next week.

I went to get tsukune, I needed to give him some of my blood so he could live.

Then Kuyou stood back up. I was so surprised I turned around to look at him, but as he opened his eyes.

His eyes were widening even wider than mine. Then I felt a huge yokai energy behind me.

As I looked behind me I saw Tsukune standing with the a word written in fire over his head.

I quickly read it as it started to fade. It read, 'seal of fire'.

what did this mean. Tsukune out of nowhere dissapeared from sit and when I looked back a kuyou Tsukune was standing right behind him.

What happened to Tsukune. I though he was a human. How can he have so much power?

* * *

_**Hi everyone**_

_**Hoped you liked this story**_

_**I welcome all feedback**_

_**I do want to make this story better**_

_**see you next chapter I hope**_


	2. The Secret Behind The Seal

_**Hey Guys,**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire_**

**____****second chapter, GO**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Secret Behind the Seal

Tsukune POV

The black figure stood there and it asked, "Do you want power?"

The answer was simple and I answered with a simple, 'Yes'.

"Alright I will give you your power that was once ours," The figure said walking into a spot where I was able to see his face.

My eyes widened. It, The Black figure was ... ME! How was this possible.

"The cost of your powers is for you to get rid of your early human memories and get your original memories back," My other self said.

"What do you mean, am I not human, but I remember my human parents?" I said pleading that I was Human.

My other self just smiled with a sad look in his eyes as he said, "You do not remember having your real parents. with this power you will get your original memories, but I will have the first strike at your enemy, Agreed?"

"Ok, but I need you to tell me more, Please," I pleaded trying to get him to say more.

"You will know everything after you have finished off your enemy, is that alright?" My other self said while having the same sad smile.

"Fine," I said satisfied with his answer.

I then closed my eyes to see if I could get control over my body.

As I opened my eyes I did not have control over my body, but I could still see what was going on. I saw Moka in front of me turning to me amazed and I saw Kuyou with blood falling from his bottom lip, still in his final form.

Just as I was about to try and say something to Moka, my head started to be flooding with memories about my childhood.

There was a large portrait in front of me in my memories. I saw me in there as a child, but I was not human.

I finally knew what my other self had meant by you will know everything. I was a dragon with four elements at my control.

This first element that I had awakened was my favourite. The element of FIRE.

Then I realized I was behind Kuyou with Moka looking at me and Kuyou looking around to see me.

I then said, "Let us see who's flame is stronger, Mine or yours youkou."

I then seemed to smile as I hit Kuyou in the gut sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Everyone looked stunned. I had just pushed Kuyou back and even before I realized it, I had control over my body again and I knew exactly how to beat Kuyou.

I smiled at Kuyou who was getting back up. "What's wrong Kuyou, you should feel honoured that you will fall to my hands. The hands of a dragon!" I said with a demonic smile on my face.

I didn't know it, but I was starting to have fun beating an opponent to the ground. I knew it, I was superior.

I then got into a fighting stance of a martial artist as I had studied every martial arts there were in the human world.

As Kuyou got up I dissappeared from everyone's sight and started to fight Kuyou. I for some strange reason saw the head master there. 'Oh well, lets just keep having fun' I thought to myself.

Inner Moka POV

'What, Tsukune is going toe to toe with Kuyou. No Tsukune is pushing Kuyou back. He's stronger and did Tsukune just say dragon,' I thought to myself stunned at what I was seeing.

"ho, ho, oh, it seems the first stage of the seal has been destroyed all thanks to that idiot kuyou," A mysterious voice said from behind me.

It was the head master. "Head master, What are you doing here? And do you know something about Tsukune that the rest of us don't?" I said surprised.

"Well, will tell you after Tsukune is in the infirmary, He will be after all his body is struggling to keep up with the sudden and unexpected burst of power," the head master said with a smile.

"The Tsukune you are watching right now Miss Akashiya is the real Tsukune, but only at one quarter of his original power," the head master said as he started to turn away leaving the room.

Just as the conversation I saw Kuyou on the floor reverting back into his human form and Tsukune hunched over with claws, wings and a tail and Kuyou was under his feet.

Tsukune then started to walk over to me. I do not know why, but my legs were shaking. The Yokai energy Tsukune was generating was huge and I bet the whole school could feel it.

"Moka, you don't need to worry about me any more, I won't be a burden to you any more," he said with his famous smile.

He then started to all over, but before he could hit the floor, I caught him and smiled. Everyone then started to surround him as Kurumu and Mizore helped gin up onto his feet and then we all started heading over to the infirmary.

I started telling them what the headmaster had said.

Kurumu said with a worried look on her face, "What did he mean by the real Tsukune and only one quarter of his original power?" She was looking over at Tsukune who still had his wings and Tail out, but no longer his claws. There was one thing we noticed though, his tail and wings were a dark red.

* * *

_**Finally finished writing this chapter.**_

_**hope you liked it.**_

_**I can't wait to reveal what the headmaster knows about Tsukune.**_

_**see you next chapter I hope.**_


	3. What Do You Know?

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Author: J**_

* * *

Chapter 3: What Do you know?

Inner Moka POV

We were bringing Tsukune to the infirmary when they suddenly felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" Kurumu said with a worried look on her face.

We all turned around to see building machines all around the part of the school that Tsukune had completely destroyed.

This surprised us as we did not think that the headmaster was that quick to get the repairs down.

We decided to continue going to the infirmary.

(time Skip)

When we got to the infirmary the headmaster was waiting for us. He said in his devilish voice, "Alright girls, put Tsukune down here on his stomach. We can't have him hurting his new body parts now can we?"

We did what the head master told us and we put Tsukune's head facing the side as we did not want him to suffocate.

"Alright headmaster, We brought Tsukune here. SO, what do you know about Tsukune that we don't?" I yelled at him trying to make sense if he was just playing around before or he was actually serious.

"Calm down Ms. Akashiya, I am going to explain that now, but only to those who have a calm head, mainly because I think you will have the reaction of someone who just watched someone get killed and then got back up like it was nothing," The headmaster said this time with a serious tone in his voice.

He looked over at Tsukune to see if anything about him was broken or needed fixing.

He then looked back at us.

"Ms. Akashiya, Ms. Sendo, Ms. kurono, Ms. Shirayuki and Mr. Morioka, What species is believed to be the strongest Yokai? Do you know?" The Headmaster asked.

We all looked at him like he was crazy and then looked at each other with the same expression on our faces.

"It's the dragons isn't it, But Headmaster what does that have to do with Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"Well Ms. kurono, Tsukune is one of those creatures, but not only is he one of those creature he is also the last of them and the strongest of them," He said with a demonic smile across his face.

We all looked at each other. _'But I thought Tsukune was human?' _I thought to myself

"Now, you are probably all think 'But I thought Tsukune was Human' right?" The headmaster said with the same tone of voice he always has.

"Well you are right, he was human before, but he was not human from the beginning. He has actually only been human for a few years now. Do you still want to know more?" he headmaster said as he was inspecting Tsukune's wings.

Again we looked at each other. We all knew the answer to that question. "Yes we would!" We all said in union and even Gin said it as well as he had been listing the minute the word dragon had been mention.

"Ok, well as I said before and you should probably remember what I said before is that Tsukune is a dragon. He is the last of his kind yet the strongest of his kind. He well 'evolved' from what normal dragons could do to what he could do. Unfortunately you will have to find out what he is really capable of later. But to put it simply a few years ago he had contacted me about a sealing. he wanted to be placed under a seal to hid himself from the monster world so your mother Ms. Akashiya, Tohofuhai and myself or the three dark lords as you kids say these days performed a 4 stage seal on him although he told us how to perform this seal as we had never performed it before." The head master said then gasping for breath.

"Apparently this seal literally turns the one being sealed into a human although their blood stays the same, but even the scent becomes different. Unfortunate I cannot tell you more because I do not have all the details about why he did this so you will just have to wait for his seals to release his memories. Oh, by the way the seal replaces supernatural memories with human ones I do not know why he has those human parents and siblings." The headmaster said again gasping again for air. He then walked away.

* * *

Tsukune POV

In Tsukune's Mind

I looked around, but my other self was just standing there with his hand out.

"Will you accept these memories as your past?" he said to me.

"Yeah I guess and the girls will want an explanation of what has just happened won't they?" I said laughing while scratching the back of my head.

As he reached for my hand I saw three more shadowy Figures walking closer to us.

Just as I grabbed his arm and we started to go back to one of my original form I saw the figures stop walking and started to bow to us.

Not in Tsukune's Mind

I woke up with a jolt only to find myself not being able to get up.

I realized that I was on my stomach and my head to the side.

When I looked around the room I understood that I was in the infirmary. This place seemed to be like my third home after my home in the human world then my dorm then here.

As I tried to get up I realized that there were wings on my back and a tail in a shade of dark red.

Then I saw The girls all sleeping next to my bed and Gin who was sleeping in the bed next to me.

I smiled and got up trying not to wake them.

I then grabbed some pants from the side cupboard where student who end up being hurt and their clothing ruined get their new pair.

I then put them on retracting my tail so they would not break the pants like the last ones I had on before.

Inner Moka POV

I started to wake to see that Tsukune was no longer in the bed we put him in.

I started to wake everyone up and they saw what I meant.

we started to rush out to try and find Tsukune.

_'Tsukune Where are you?'_

* * *

**_Hi everyone_**

**_thanks for reading this chapter._**

**_I hope I get to write more._**

**_See you next Chapter I hope._**


	4. Strength Of A Speices

**_Chapter 4_**

**_hope you like this chapter_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Strength of a Species

Inner Moka POV

_'Where could he be, don't tell me that he left or something like that He couldn't of. He's mine and he is not allowed to leave until I say so otherwise' _I thought to myself.

Everywhere I looked I couldn't find him.

The others were searching just as franticly as I was although I think I was the one who was worried the most.

**"He couldn't have left us right ura-chan?" **said outer Moka through the rosary she had in her hand.

"No he couldn't of, He belongs to us and that's that," I said trying to reassure Omote that everything would be alright.

Even though I did not know what would happen.

The others and I met up at outside the dorms. we decided to play scissors, paper, rock and the loser would have to go into the boys dorm to check if he was there.

_'Shit, Why do I have to be so unlucky today' _I though as I started to walk into the boys dorm

As I was walking in there I could feel the stares of all the boys in there.

_'Just forget that Moka, your here to see if Tsukune is here nothing else and if he is not there I will just jump from the window to avoid stares on the way out' _I thought

I could not hear anything coming from Tsukune's room as all the boys were whistling and calling my name and being very loud.

This pissed me off greatly. I then pushed the door open not caring if he was right in front of the door and I kicked him down. In fact it would teach him a lesson for going somewhere without telling us.

As I kicked the door down and looked inside. There was Tsukune looking at me.

Then I realized that he was not wearing anything and he was wet as well.

"AHHHHHHHH! He Screamed

He then wrapped the towel around his waist so nothing special of his would be seen.

It was still taking me time to comprehend what had just happened.

Then it finally wrapped around my head.

I let out a huge scream, but only loud enough that he could hear it as I did not want the other girls to come up here.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing here Moka-san?" He said with a shaky voice as the started to put a shirt on.

"This is the boys dorm, you know?"

"Well you disappeared from the infirmary so we thought you had left us," I said while turning around.

"I left as note there telling you where I was didn't I?" He asked as I could hear him putting some new clothes on.

"Well..."

* * *

(Start flash back)

I woke everyone up telling them that Tsukune wasn't in the bed any more.

Everyone started panicking.

As I started to run out the door Kurumu yelled to me, "Hey Moka, there's a note here shouldn't we read it before we go searching!"

I yelled back, "And if it doesn't Tsukune could be long gone by then.

We decided to leave it with Gin and we ran out in search of Tsukune.

(End flash back)

* * *

"Ah, well Yukari thought it was best not to look at it in case it was not from you and by the time we had finished reading it you could have been long gone," I said with a bit of guilt that I just blamed the young witch when I was the one who said to leave it, but my pride would not let me admit it.

I then realized I was being hugged from behind.

"We already went over this didn't we? I still want to be your friend so why would I leave?" Tsukune said with a soft and caring voice.

I then blushed as I did not take Tsukune to be this bold when it came to expressing his feelings.

He then pulled away.

I was a little disappointed about it, but he followed up on just what I wanted to know.

"Moka-san, If you get the others here I will tell you about what is happening and a more detailed description on what the headmaster explained," he said with a smile on his face after turning me to face him.

We called the others into Tsukune's room and he started his explanation on what the seals were actually did.

"Alright now that everyone's here I will state how strong my race is or in particular me. Basically when my people reach our primes the three dark lords would only be able to hold out against us for 5 minutes and that's all," Tsukune said while smiling.

"What?!" we all said in unison.

"But I thought the Dark lords were the strongest monsters that are alive?" Kurumu said with a confused look on her face.

"Well yes, that is true, but only for monsters that are alive and not extinct or close to extinction. I am the last of my people. And there are very few of my people who can do what I can do. I am the strongest of my clan and when I reach my prime or if one of my species that was like me reached our prime we can make the dark lords look like children." He said with a grin on his face.

"Great now we know about how strong your people are, but what about your seal, huh Tsukune?" I said still wondering what was with the seals he had.

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**hope you liked this chapter.**_


	5. Author Apology

_**Hi everyone**_

_**J here,**_

_**sorry about me not being able to update.**_

_**my laptop crashed and I needed it fixed.**_

_**I am putting all my stories on hatis for now and just going to focus on 'ONE' story at a time**_

_**It is very hard to keep updating more than 2 stories weekly.**_

_**I am just going to focus on one of my new stories.**_

_**this story will come back after a while**_

_**hope you can all wait until then**_

_**see you all again hopefully**_

_**sorry again**_


End file.
